


Ambassador Spock's machine (Машина посла Спока)

by gambas_droobles



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambas_droobles/pseuds/gambas_droobles
Summary: Ambassador Spock decided to find a more interesting universe, one that has Jim in it.  Fluff and many travels between parallel worlds.One of authors first Star Trek fics.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Ambassador Spock's machine (Машина посла Спока)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/gifts).
  * A translation of [Машина посла Спока](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137929) by [iscalox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox). 



Once Jim admitted that he never felt as alive as after Spock's death. Spock did not understand this and did so for many happy years, until Jim’s death. Only then did Spock realize what he had in mind — all the years that had passed since Jim’s death did not let Spock forget for a moment that he was still alive — alive and alone.

Spock was a Vulcan and could repress the pain, but his human part, which had a right to vote for a long time now, reasoned that abandoning it would be a betrayal of Jim's memory. Therefore, Spock wore pain in himself all the time spent alone - until he began to work on the machine.  
The work required concentration and cold reason, so his Vulcan half easily convinced his human half to give up feelings for a while.

Spock received help from the Vulcans. Fortunately, no one gave any importance to the fact that Spock had never spoken about returning home directly, but merely meant it. The Vulcans would not be so generous if they knew that Spock's real intentions were not to just return, but travel.

It took two months to re-equip the ship, and all this time Spock hardly slept. He used the techniques that he was taught in Gol - techniques that help to forget about everything except work. Jim would appreciate the irony if he knew for what purpose the skills acquired at the monastery were useful. Spock himself would have laughed at the fact that he refuses emotions because of the decision to follow his feelings - but, of course, that is why he could not laugh.

Spock was not sure about the accuracy of his machine, but that was unlikely to hinder anything. There were too many unknowns in the upcoming trip to calculate the destination, so a random flight was no worse than a coordinated flight.

Before departure, he wrote to young Spock and Jim. They did not keep him waiting - well, the Enterprise was not far from New Vulcan. Spock was amazed at how both changed in a few months. Captain Kirk became serious and matured; he talked about his work with pride. First Officer Spock looked much more content with his own life than before, although he tried to hide it.

The work was already finished, and Spock allowed himself to let go of his emotions for a moment and succumb to curiosity. He touched Jim's thoughts and realized that there was nothing but friendship between him and the first mate. Spock was interested in how their relationship would develop further, but not enough to stay and trace. He said his goodbyes and hit the road. This world in his logbook he called the universe 1.3.

Universe 1.4 was unsuccessful. Jim died on Deneuve, and the local Spock tried so hard to be a Vulcan that even Vulcans felt uneasy by his coldness. Here Spock did not stay long - he only introduced his double to Lieutenant Uhura. He knew about her relationship with Spock in universe 1.3 and knew that Uhura was stubborn and ambitious enough to break through the volcanic equanimity. It would certainly not hurt the local Spock.

It was in this world that Spock began to suspect that he was incredibly lucky for Kirks - even in a universe where Jim had been gone for a long time, Spock managed to find his only remaining trace - the grave.

In world 1.5, as if to confirm Spock’s guesses, his ship nearly crashed into the Enterprise. This universe was strange: Spock 1.5 was brought up on Earth by his mother, so he behaved like a man and was not shy about it. Spock, who had previously believed that he had long ago came to terms with his own subhuman nature, here more than once found himself wanting to ask his double to speak quietly and laugh more restrainedly. When the 1.5 Spock kissed Jim in front of everyone, Spock could not stand it and went on embarrassed.

World 1.6 at first showed promise, but it did not materialize. Jim was fifty-three, he was depressed, lonely and lived on Earth in early retirement. Spock accidentally met him in a cafe, which he entered upon intuition immediately after landing on the planet. After his first conversation with Jim, Spock succumbed to hope. After their second conversation, hope faded - Jim explained that Spock was alive and well in this world, and had spent the last fifteen years in Gol.

Spock sighed heavily and began told the story of his life. Then he added a few words about Vulcan stubbornness and their unwillingness to acknowledge their own desires. The half human also said that logic can be a good start, but it cannot be a good end. When he left this world, Jim was already flying to Vulcan.

Universe 1.7 was so similar to his homeworld that every second spent in the company of Captain Kirk of the Enterprise and his First Officer, Spock felt deja vu. He could remember with accuracy up to a second what will happen next. But this was not required - there were enough days. The week before Dr. McCoy was supposed to meet with the white rabbit and Alice, Spock hinted to Jim 1.7 that it would be nice to order his First Officer to take a leave on the planet. Then discreetly follow and find out how the Vulcan realizes his fantasies when no one sees. Spock perfectly remembered his feelings of that time - the idea of being alone with the exact copy of the captain and giving him a massage would surely have been very attractive to him then. Spock had almost paternal feelings for his double and believed that such an outcome would be healthier than another ten years of abstinence.

Universe 1.8 could be called parallel only with a big stretch - in it the Vulcans and Romulans fought against the Federation, the Klingons enslaved the Cardassians, and the tribbles were assimilated by the Borges. Of course, Spock had just entered the orbit of the planet where Captain Kirk's warship made an emergency landing. This Jim initially insisted that he did not like Vulcans, but especially Captain Spock, who knocked out his ship. However, an almost accidental touch showed that the thoughts of Jim here are not so clear. Spock felt not only hatred, but attraction. However, he did not stay to find out how this would all end, and did not intervene. His searches already looked too much like a mission to remove the obstacles between all Kirks and all Spocks. Of course, this was a laudable undertaking, but Spock felt he had to rush. He physically felt how minutes, hours, days, weeks flow away. Intuition, which’s existence Jim had forced him to admit many years ago, told Spock that he did not have much time.

In universe 1.9, Spock and Kirk studied at the Academy and were friends - they were only friends, because T'Pring studied with Spock. It was the second Jim with blue eyes, so Spock wondered if eye color did not influence the likelihood of relations between people and Vulcans, but he did not draw any conclusions yet - the sample was too small. Here Jim was completely free. Unfortunately, Spock preferred partners of his age, or at least adults.

The Universe 1.10 turned out to be a lifeless desert, and in the Universe 1.11 Spock was able to hold in his arms a baby named Jim, who immediately pulled his sharp ear and laughed with joy. This Jim had swamp-colored eyes.

In the next world, Spock began to wonder if his venture was hopeless. Spock 1.12 re-convinced him. The two of them stood at the grave of the deceased one hundred twenty-six years ago, James Kirk. His double asked the only question that could restore Spock decisiveness - he asked if Spock had forgotten what exactly Jim said about hopeless situations. Of course, Spock remembered that there were no hopeless situations; at least for Captain Kirk. He nodded solemnly and invited the double to go with him, but the other Spock quickly calculated how much this would reduce his chances, and refused. Spock himself would have done the same.

Universes 1.13 and 1.14 were dull, universe 1.15 was depressingly boring. In all three, Spock and James Kirk were never in Starfleet, but still managed to meet in three different tedious ways. Spock did not linger in any of these worlds, although the latter Jim was very insistent and clearly thought about life in a polyamory relationship with the three of them.

Spock methodically moved from world to world, from universe to universe, sometimes lingering for months, sometimes only for a day, sometimes intervening, sometimes not, and sometimes turning away so as not to see Spock and Jim too happy or too unhappy. Spock convinced himself that he had not yet despaired. But Dr. McCoy, who was met in one of the worlds, dispelled his illusions, proving that there was a part of Spock crying soberly from hopelessness, calculating the probability of meeting a suitable Jim. McCoy always managed to understand vulcan’s feelings faster than himself - even if it was Spock from another universe. Spock admitted that the Doctor was right because denying the obvious would be illogical. However, this still affected nothing.

There were two twins in world 1.34 - Jim and James. One of them persistently courted a little dumbfounded, but not objecting, Spock. The other twin pretended not to be jealous at all. Spock had already begun to wonder if the age difference of one hundred and five years was acceptable. But then an incident with the transporter occurred, which had his double divided into the Vulcan and human halves. Spock didn’t stay to see how this ended, and moved on.

Universe 1.46 was where Spock decided to stop. Two years, four months and five days have passed since the time when he left his native world. This was enough time to make a logical conclusion - there was no place for Spock in any of the parallel universes. The world seemed acceptable: there was a Federation, the Vulcan existed, and no one had heard of any tribal invasions (after the universe 1.29 Spock always asked about this). Spock did not learn anything about Kirk, nor about his double. Instead he went to Vulcan to offer his help - information obtained in parallel worlds that could be useful to Vulcans. He allowed himself only one weakness: to take a small leave on his way to the planet. Spock went to the place where Jim’s grave was located in his world.

There was a headstone here too, but this time Spock's name was engraved on it. And above the grave stood a man so similar to his Jim that for a few seconds even the Gol technics refused to work.

Then they talked for a long time. As it turned out, this world was almost no different from Spock's native universe. The only difference was that Spock died saving Jim from the Nexus.

“I know that you are not my Spock, and I am not your Kirk,” Jim said in the end, “I know that we will never forget about it, but that’s not a good enough reason to miss this chance! I am sure that we will succeed.”

“But Jim,” Spock said seriously. He had found the one thing he most wanted, but suddenly became very careful, “I remind you that by staying here I can irreversibly change the course of history.”

The fact had stopped worrying him for a long time already, but Jim had to know what he was going for.

“Fuck history!” Jim answered and Spock had to hold back a laugh.

Then they just sat by each other's side. Spock tried to get used to the fact that there was someone next to him again, and Jim was thinking about something.

“You know,” Jim finally said, “it seems to me that you are not changing the course of history, but correcting it. For me, one thing is clear - every Spock should have a Kirk, and every Kirk should have a Spock. Otherwise, something is seriously wrong with the world. You can consider that I am talking nonsense and am contradicting logic, but I feel like I am telling the truth.

Spock nodded. 

“You are being illogical,” he confirmed. Vulcan didn't want to quantify the sharply sweet feeling that filled him when he used that Gol technique to hide a smile instead of despair. “But Jim, I'm sure you're right.”


End file.
